


Damn You, DC

by HexOwl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Watersports, celebrity, musk, smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexOwl/pseuds/HexOwl
Summary: Unaware of some hidden desires laid deep within him, Chris Evans invites friend and fellow superhero actor Henry Cavill over to hang out. Smells and tantalizing muscles bring out the undiscovered lust in Chris and smut ensues.





	Damn You, DC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written smut involving two of my favorite celebs. Hopefully there will be much more to come! Next story will feature Chris and Sebastian Stan.

Chris heard the doorbell and looked up from the couch. Sitting back with one leg up on the coffee table, he popped a few more peanuts in his mouth and called out to the person on the other side of the door, “it’s open!” He popped back the bottle of beer, relishing in the comfortable atmosphere as well as the chilled bottle. Captain America may not drink, but Chris Evans was more than okay with finishing off a few drinks, especially now that he had time to relax - until it came time to film the next blockbuster. 

He turned to the door and raised a hand, waving at the newest reincarnation of Superman. Henry and him had met sometime ago, back at one of the awards shows and really hit it off. They found that while they were on opposite sides of the comic book war, they weren’t too different in many other ways. Both men enjoyed a good day at the park, running, each shared a love for dogs. Both could also share some common ground on what it meant to lead a team, as Clark Kent and Steve Rodgers had to do. 

“Chris, how are you?” Henry said in short breaths. Chris didn’t see it with the sun right behind Henry, but when he moved, the blonde could easily spot the many beads of sweat falling off of him, the grey tank-top hanging tight over his hips and dark from sweat. After the taste of wheat and alcohol left his mouth, his nose was flooded with the musky odor that anyone would remember if they’d been inside a men’s locker room. 

“Better than you, it looks like,” Chris said, a short laugh falling from his lips as he got up to - well, what should he do? A hug was kind of out of the option. A handshake would do. He closed the door and pointed with the beer towards the couch. “Go ahead, Sebastian’s the clean one. I don’t a mind a bit of sweat on the couch.” To save himself from looking too much like a scrub, he didn’t tell Henry that the couch was his signature spot to rest after every run, workout and shit-faced pass out. Henry reclined into the sofa with a heavy sigh, smiling a little. “They really got you going, don’t they?” Chris cocked and eyebrow, sitting back down, just one cushion away from Cavill. “I mean, I don’t think my routine is anywhere near as bad as yours. But I guess that’s the price you gotta pay if you wanna be the Man of Steel, eh?” 

Henry scoffed and slapped Chris’ stomach with the back of his hand. 

“S’why Superman beats Captain America everytime, mate.” Henry grinned with closed eyes. His hand came up further along the top of Chris’ chest, and when his fingers found what they were looking for, closed around like a claw on a plush toy. “Mmm, all soft,” he said like it was a decision he’d yet to make. Chris was a little taken back by Henry’s hand giving his man-tit such a hard squeez. His body tingled as a reaction, but he just played it off with a laugh. Chris tried to think of a smart-ass comment, usually he could. If all else failed he’d just mock Henry in a bad British accent. 

His senses were all off though. Despite it just being a minute since Henry came in, that heavy odor lingered under his nose. Henry seemed to take notice, because he wasn’t gripping Chris’ pec anymore and it’d been a few seconds. 

“Is it me? I can go take a quick shower if you want. I was gonna run back home but I thought you might not mind.” Henry stared at Chris, his eyes stuck on the blondes face. Chris looked back at him, lips parted a little. 

“No, man, you’re fine. I just uh, I lost track there for a second. You actually um, uh - can’t. Can’t, our um - showers busted.” Chris had to wonder why he’d just lied to his good friend. His good, pretty hairy friend. Chris’ eyes seemed to lock onto the area just above where the tank-top ended. You could see a thick forest of curls nestled on top of Henry’s chest. Chris wondered for half a second how long it took to grow that. He certainly never got that thick of a jungle over his pecs. “It’s uh, it’s fine though. I don’t mind the smell.” Now that was the truth. 

“Really?” Henry seemed impressed, lifting his arms up and throwing them over the sofa, both pits exposed to the mighty Captain America. Chris leaned back and looked over at the TV, remembering that a favorite of his was on. He took another swig of his beer and then set it back on the table. Henry leaned forward to uncap the other beer laid out, assuming it’d been there for him once he got here. 

Chris took that moment to examine Henry’s back. Fuck, he thought. The entirety of his back was soaked, his hair still had sweat dripping down from it, back onto his couch now. Chris had a quick image of himself, late at night with his nose digging into the material of the couch, sniffing like a hungry dog. He tried to shake himself of the thought, moving a lump in the front of his shorts. Chris took a big breath and tried to focus on the show. Whatever was on TV didn’t seem to hold his interest any longer. Evans had become busy with that lingering smell. His mind started to decipher what this odor was a mix of: salt, dirt, but mostly it was just the thick musk of Henry. 

After a minute of tapping his foot against the table, softly, his eyes fluttered over to Henry again. Henry still seemed to be steadying his breathing, which gave Chris the glorious sight of watching Henry’s chest rise and fall, to see his muscular tits swell every other second. His arms - Jesus, the guys like a fucking werewolf. From his elbow down to his wrist, thick hairs nearly covered his skin. Chris’ eyes moved downward, and that’s where he really began to lose it. 

Henry must have needed to cool off, because the hem of his tank top was lifted, showing off a thick line of black hair growing straight from his belly button down to somewhere beyond those shorts. Loose shorts, Chris reminded himself. Shorts that were easily torn from one’s body. Chris hadn’t realized that his hand was making rude involuntary movements in his own nether regions. His fingers and thumb had started to stroke a thickening cock nestled between his thighs. His breathing had started to become heavy, as if he’d just run the same course as Henry. 

Chris had his three minutes to drink in all that was Superman. Three minutes, and then Henry decided to bring Chris back to him. 

“Why don’t you just do it?” the tone was pleasant, very soft but it brought Chris out like that! He jerked back, kicking the coffee table away, his eyes going straight to the lump in his short. A thick lump that extended about a quarter of the way down his thighs. Chris stammered for a response and Henry decided he needed to make it a little more obvious. “I know, Chris. I know.” His hand latched onto the back of Chris’ neck and pushed forward. Chri had no time to react or fight it as Henry brought their face together, salty lips up against ones that’d only tasted alcohol today. Chris’s eyes closed on impact, his resistance dissolved in moments. His mind darkened and his legs felt like jell-O. He knew that he was kissing Henry Cavill, but didn’t add force until Henry growled and bit his bottom lip, causing the golden boy of Marvel to gasp in high-pitched tone. 

He advanced on the superman, swinging his leg over the black-haired mans body. His hands began to grip at any place they could find. First they found biceps, meaty logs of muscle that Chris imagined were squeezing around his throat. His lips pushed hard up against Henry’s, their tongues escaping and running over each other, sticking back into each others mouths. Chris gagged when he felt Henry’s tongue reach back near his throat. Henry didn’t allow for any easy way out. His hand still held Chris’ face right up against his, forcing the blonde to deal with the exploration Henry intended for Chris’s mouth. They were mixing sweat and saliva and it took all of Chris’s will power not to moan for more right there.

When they broke apart, from lack of air, the two starred drunkenly at each other, a bit of saliva or sweaty now dangling from each other lip. Henry pulled Chris’s head back by his hair, eliciting another squeal from the man. Henry rose his head a bit and sucked in a quick bit of air before spitting down Chris’ throat. Chris didn’t know what to expect but felt his cock surge with blood. His body shivered and quaked, goosebumps rising across his arm. 

“That’s good. You really like that don’t you.” Henry smirked and let go of Chris’s head, who dropped immediately and continued feeling over Henry’s body. He needed more though. Chri needed everything from this man. It seemed like too much work at the moment to get his shirt off, so he chose an easy access target. The main source of all those smells. Chris couldn’t help himself or stop by any means when he raised Henry’s arm and dug his face into the thick jungle of hairs that was Henry’s armpit. Chris pushed his nose straight up against the hair and inhaled, cursing God and rubbing his own cock through his shorts. He didn’t think twice about licking up the sweat that had gathered in his pit. Henry let his head fall back and bit his swollen, watching the scene unfold. 

“If you’re gonna start cleaning, don’t think about stopping, Evans. You can give my whole body a bath, got it?” Chris just moaned in reply, but it sounded like he agreed. He must have, because right after, Chris moved over, pulling the tank top down to sniff and dig his face into Henry’s chest. The curls of black chest hair provided a sense of comfort that Chris didn’t know he craved. Right now it felt like a dire need. It would be the greatest thing ever if he could fall asleep on this pillow every night. 

Henry aided Chris by removing his tank top, not daring to throw it away though, but simply putting it over the couch. Chris moved over further, lowering himself a bit so that he could suckle and bit the round saucer on Henry’s pec. Chris groaned and grinded his teeth against the pink nub, flicking his tongue over it and then sucking again. He was attached, hooked, like a baby to it’s bottle.

“I kinda figured you might be into this kinda stuff, ya know?” Chris was a little irked at how proud Henry sounded. “I mean, I’d thought since nothing between and Sebastian happened you might not be, but I just had a gut feeling.” Chris mumbled about something between him and Sebastian while he licked up and down Henry’s chest, one hand furiously squeezing and groping at his pec while the other still tugged on his cock. “You can at least talk to me, ya know? Don’t gotta be an animal, Evans.” Chris paused and broke away from Henry, looking up at him with a definite haze in his eyes. 

“I didn’t . . . I couldn’t help it. You smell so fucking disgusting and I - I freaking love it, man. I had no idea - I . . . “ Chris swallowed a bubble of air and looked down between Henry’s thighs. Chris eyed back up to see a nod of approval. The blonde was about to pull down the loose fitting shorts before he had a hand on the back of his head again, pushing his nose straight into Henry’s crotch, where he was once again digging into like a madman. The smell was raunchy and Chris absolutely loved it. After a minute he pulled down Henry’s pants, drooling at the lengthy dick between Henry’s thighs. And once again he was struck by a fierce odor that came from both between and around his thighs. Just more patches of black hair didn’t let up. Henry started to close his thighs around Chris’s face, who grabbed the superman dick, feeling it’s girth and weight, intimidated by the natural size of it all. His balls were covered in a shine of sweat, they were probably releasing the most musky odor of anywhere on this body - naturally that’s Chris was led. He started at the top of the cock, kissing the head and being met with a nice leakage of precum, licking it up and then cleaning Henry’ cock with his tongue downward. 

“You’re a natural, Evans. You really are mate - fuck!” Henry curled his fingers into the short blonde head of hair and curled his toes, pushing his thighs against either side of the captain’s face. His ego was being stroked beyond measure. Feeling Chris’ tongue wipe away the sweat with his dirtying tongue was heaven on earth. Henry started to raise his legs, getting Chris ready for the next part. 

Chris was consumed by lust and manly odor. They were unleashing unknown wants and needs hidden deep inside the actor. Chris swallowed one of Henry’s balls whole, sucking eagerly on the orb like it was a piece of candy. He moved down further, coming to areas he’d never visited on his own body. Chris’s eyes had been closed, so when he opened them, he was met with a dark space between Henry’s balls, the beginning of his ass just near his face. 

“Lick between the balls and ass crack, Chris. You know what that is?” The silence amused Henry, who knew the answer. “Taint, mate. Really nice spot that you ca-” Henry stopped and gasped out loud, squeezing the couch cushion and arching his back. “Jesus- fuck mate!” Chris didn’t need to know all the details. He could take and order and figure it out. Chris’s tongue ran up and down, pressed against the skin of, and lavishly cleaned the spot right between the two golden areas. It wasn’t quite the chore considering how hairy it was. Henry had to be a real beast, possibly a real wolf of some sort because it seemed like no area on this man was clean of hairs. He was a beast, Chris knew that.

Chris brought himself back, his face shining with a mix of Henry’s and his own sweat. He wiped his mouth, staring at a surprised and awestruck Henry. Chris managed to give a charming smile and then flipped Henry over. His eyes were enveloped with black pupils at the sight of such an ass. Perfectly round globes dusted with thick hairs. Chris’ hidden instinct told him the real prize was sneaking between the two cheek, which he spread apart quick enough. 

“Fuckin’ love it, man. You’re a goddamn, honest to goodness animal.” Chris leaned in slowly, unsure whether this would be the area where he had to retreat. While his nose wrinkle, he didn’t stop. Chris was turning into a, 

“Filthy fucking slut you are, Evans. Swear to the - Mother, Mary and Queen!” Once more Henry was taken back and caught off guard by Chris’ tongue talents. He rubbed his own nipple and cursed the heavens. Chris’ tongue ran up and down the crack of his ass, gathering up the pungiest streams of sweat and musk that’d grown here. He didn’t stop himself from penetrating Henry’s ass his pink appendage. Henry threw curses and shout, cries and howls for Chris as the blonde cleaned all inside the hero's ass. Henry started to jerk himself off, pre leaking onto the cushions below. His body had made an entire dark patch on the couch, while Chris’ cock was dripping white goo out onto the ground. “Fuck’in, Chr-Chris. C’mere.” 

Getting themselves situated, Chris ended up bent over the armrest with one of Henry’s hands around his cock. Chris knew what was coming - actually, more than one thing was about to be coming, he just couldn’t believe it’d be like this. Henry slowly pushed the fat beast of a cock between Chris’ ass cheeks, firm and tight, with a hole to match. Henry reveled in the responsibility of being the first to ruin it for anyone else. Chris moaned out and grabbed a pillow to bite into as his ass was stretched unlike ever before in his life. Chris found him body pushing back against Henry’s dick, his whimpering slowly becoming hasty grunt. Chris cried out as Henry pulled out then did a quick thrust in.

Henry pounded his cock into Captain America’s ass, the sun kissed cheeks turning redder each time Henry’s hand came down on it with force. Chris couldn’t believe he was begging for more, yearning to be spanked harder. Henry could feel that he was close. He let go of Chris’s cock, much to Chris’ displeasure. The god of sweat and hair pulled out of Chris and pulled him off and couch and lowered him onto his feet. After a few short jerks, Chris’ face was sprayed with rope after rope of thick white cum. Henry’s breathing was jagged and short. Both panted heavily. 

Chris, laying sideways and keeping himself up with his arm was about to speak, ready to try and explain and figure out what just happened. Henry stopped him before he got out the first syllable. 

“No talking, you gotta hydrate first.” Chris laughed and looked up at Henry, in awe that after of all of this he’d want Chris to drink water. Guy cares, he thought. Henry didn’t leave for the kitchen though. He stepped forward and grabbed Chris’ short hair. “Drink up.” Chris felt another tingle in his stomach and his cock jump again when Henry let a stream of golden piss out onto Evans’ face. All Chris could think was, Damn you, D.C., got him before we could.


End file.
